Yumemiru Rainbow Airline ~ Fly Around the World
is a Japanese romantic-drama original net animation fanseries created by LittleLulu and produced by LittleLulu Studio and Team Mugen. The series directed by Mitsuru Hongo. The series will takes this place in fictional airport called Rainbow International Airport, inspired by real-life Tokyo International Airport with knowledge about the Rainbow Airline and simulcast by LittleLulu Animanga Network as it streamed on Crunchyroll, Animax and LittleLulu Animanga Network, while LittleLulu Studio English has licensed and released as an English dub of the series, starting on spring from May 16 to 28, 2018. Plot Main Article: List of Yumemiru Rainbow Airline ~ Fly Around the World episodes Welcome to the Rainbow International Airport, the most famous first-class airport, where it takes you to a great atmosphere, full of love and peace. This series focus on the main protagonist Akane Hirashima takes her job as the airline's stewardess alongside the six handsome aircrew. Their goal is to travels around world by escorting the passengers to where the place they likes. Although she is just a normal strong girl, but her asthmatic sickness is yet to be discovered. Characters Rainbow Airline Aircrew ; :Voiced by - Kotori Koiwai (JPN) The main protagonist of the series. Akane is a kind-hearted girl from Tokyo who gets the job as an airline's stewardess of the Rainbow Airline to guide the passengers, delivering meals and talking about foreign country. She is strong-willed girl who love flight. ; :Voiced by - Ken'ichi Suzumura (JPN) The brave, headstrong young man from Hokkaido and the pilot captain of the Rainbow Airline. He is always brave to help everyone and give his crew a hint how to fly. ; :Voiced by - Kentarou Itou (JPN) A stoic, dynamic man from Tokushima and the first officer of the Rainbow Airline. His mission is to analyze places of travel and identify countries that are not yet discovered. Cool nerves, but intelligent and proficient in several languages by translation. ; :Voiced by - Yasuaki Takumi (JPN) A honest, handsome man from Saitama and the second officer of the Rainbow Airline. He typically performs selected duties and also acts as a relief pilot. Although he is sweet and elegant, he serves as a cook for passengers and very popular with women. ; :Voiced by - Masatomo Nakazawa (JPN) A cheerful, energetic boy from Ishikawa and the youngest of the Rainbow Airline as a third officer. Just like Kuniharu, he typically performs selected duties and also acts as a relief pilot. He want to learn more about airport and love cute things like stuffed animals. ; :Voiced by - Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN) An attractive, prince-charming man from Osaka and the flight engineer of the Rainbow Airline. He responsible for engines, systems and fuel management. He speaks in Kansai dialect, likes chanbara movies and wearing traditional clothes for special holiday. He always teases Mizuki with bad jokes, but cause to being beaten up. ; :Voiced by - Yuichi Nakamura (JPN) A modest, hot-blooded man from Nagasaki and an airborne sensor operator of the Rainbow Airline. He used to gathering information from an airborne platform and/or oversee mission management systems. He is a fan of martial arts movies and, due to his huge body, he can carries two boxes with one hand. He love helping children or old people and protect them from punks, making himself a strongest man in the sky. ; :Voiced by - Kazuhiko Inoue (JPN) A radio operator of the Rainbow Airline that he wearing a sunglasses to hiding his face. He never showing up until the end and often responsible for handling telegraphic and voice radio communications between the aircraft and ground stations. He seems to learn more about airline and let it to connected with others. ; :Voiced by - Yuuki Ono (JPN) A navigator of the Rainbow Airline. He responsible for the flight navigation, including its dead reckoning and celestial navigation, especially when flown over oceans or other featureless areas where radio navigation aids were not originally available. He acts as a guide to aircrew and give them an advice in which the passengers are going. ; :Voiced by - Atsushi Kisaichi (JPN) A pet cat of the airline. Although he cannot talk, he has the same intelligence as that of a human. Passengers ; and (1) :Voiced by - Hikaru Midorikawa (Satsuki) and Ayako Kawasumi (Sayaka) (JPN) A married couple who travels to Brazil for honeymoon. ; and (2) :Voiced by - Haruki Ishiya (Manabu) and Ayaka Fukuhara (Minako) (JPN) A lovebirds who're travels to China to attend the midsummer festival. ; and (3) :Voiced by - Daisuke Namikawa (Hiroya) and Kanae Itou (Himika) (JPN) A soon-to-be-married couple who're travels to Kenya to help Masai tribe recovering a baby elephant. ; and (4) :Voiced by - Takashi Kondou (Yukito) and Minami Tsuda (Yukina) (JPN) A students who travels to Emirate to bring some dates for their friend. ; and (5) :Voiced by - Subaru Kimura (Ren) / Katsunori Okai (Ken) and Haruka Chigusa (Ruka) and Azusa Tadokoro (Yuka) (JPN) An identical twins were travels to France in order to win the love at French cafe. ; and (6) :Voiced by - Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Kai) and Saori Hayami (Mai) (JPN) A couple who travels to India to attend the Bollywood Films Awards. ; and (7) :Voiced by - Daigo Hamanaka (Keisuke) and Kuriko Yonezawa (Keiko) (JPN) A lovers who travels to Canada to searching for their lost friend, Mikoi. ; and (8) :Voiced by - Hiroki Yasumoto (Sho) and Rei Sakuma (Shoko) (JPN) A married couple who travels to Morocco to celebrating 1st anniversary of their marriage. ; and (9) :Voiced by - Tarusuke Shingaki (Akira) and Aki Toyosaki (Akiko) (JPN) A rumored couple who travels to Turkey because they're know where they find a special spices. ; and (10) :Voiced by - Shun Imamura (Howard) and Omiya Matsumoto (Helen) (JPN) A foreign couple who comes from Texas to help Akane find their friends in Tokyo. ; and (11) :Voiced by - Kousuke Toriumi (Ichiro) and Masumi Asano (Ichigo) (JPN) A Japanese couple were reunites with friends from Texas in order to return to Tokyo. Supporting Characters ; :Voiced by - Tomokazu Sugita (JPN) A charismatic man who works at check-in counters. He always checks on the passports or travel bags, whatever they've offense tool or not. He's always so attractive that he meets Akane every time and gives her advice. ; :Voiced by - Kazuyuki Okitsu (JPN) A clear-headed man who works at duty-free gifts shop. Always happy-go-lucky person, he loves old collectibles and always sells them to passengers before traveling. He is a one of Akane's friends. ; :Voiced by - Kengo Kawanishi (JPN) A self-reliant food clerk who works at Japanese fast food stall. Acting wisely and confidently, he shows his very popular sayings and proverbs to understanding the foreigners. He is the one of Akane's friends. ; :Voiced by - Takuma Terashima (JPN) A smart airport security officer who performs his duty in attempt to screening and protecting the passengers, staff and planes from malicious harm, crime and other threats. He showing to have a sense of justice and helping passengers to find missing something. He has a pet police dog named Yuuki and keeping his eyes on Akane. ; :Voiced by - Yuusuke Shirai (JPN) Akane's childhood friend and an upright clerk who works at airport lounge. A very classy, featured young man who loves fashion and always shows off how he looks. He claimed that Akane likes chic fashion when they were high school students. Absolutely, he treats her as brother to her. List of Locations Musics Dream Voices Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:2018 anime series Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Team Mugen Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Romance